


All-Day Sucker

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty chocolates lead to licking other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Day Sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocoajava](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cocoajava), [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caras_galadhon).



> This is for [**cocoajava**](http://cocoajava.livejournal.com/), because her recent update of cocoajava.com with erotic chocolate links got the bunny going (especially [this page](http://chocolatefantasies.com/eroticmen.htm) (*so* NSFW... but good fun anyway), and for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/), because she needs some cheering up--and chocolate is always good for that!

  
In an effort to quit smoking, Viggo had found other ways to keep his mouth busy. He sucked and nibbled on pens and pencils (there wasn't a single un-nibbled pen or pencil in the house), toothpicks, and finally hard candies.  
This week, it had been all-day suckers (a name Sean had always hated, because those things never lasted more than half an hour, tops); yesterday, the UPS guy had delivered a large box, which Sean was *sure* contained more of the damn things.  
He was all for Viggo quitting smoking, but watching him was becoming... difficult. He'd had to dig up his baggiest pair of jeans and sweats to wear around the house, or he might have suffered permanent injury.  
Viggo was reading on the couch, the stick of his ever-present sucker pointing out from the corner of his mouth.  
"What flavor is it today, Vig?"  
Viggo's reply was unusually muffled. "Chocolate. Want a lick?" Slowly, and with great relish, he pulled the sucker from his mouth and waved it at Sean.  
Sean's jaw dropped. It couldn't... oh, hell, yes it could. Viggo was licking a large, chocolate *penis*, with all the requisite details. "What the hell is that, Viggo?"  
Viggo smirked. "A cock-sucker, of course."  
Sean was *very* glad he wasn't drinking anything--it would have decorated the coffee table (and his sinuses). As it was, he spluttered for a good few minutes.  
Then Viggo licked a long path down the side of his "sucker", swirled his tongue around the top, and slipped the whole thing into his mouth. Sean's jaw snapped closed so fast he nearly bit his tongue. A few inches out, then in, then out again. Viggo was giving the damn thing a *blowjob*, for fuck's sake!  
Out again, all the way, and a small "pop" as his lips released it. "Sure you don't want a lick?"  
The smirk on Viggo's face was the last straw, really. Sean grinned, well aware of how feral he looked. "No, that's quite all right, mate... I have the real thing." Making sure the "sucker" was out of Viggo's mouth, he slid to his knees and yanked down the old, worn sweatpants Viggo wore. "Now--I don't want to hear a word out of you, Vig. I'm sure you can find something to keep your mouth busy--but there'd better be some left for me when I'm done."  
Sean mimicked Viggo's tease, a long slow lick up Viggo's cock, swirling his tongue around the head (and enjoying the tang), and then sliding all the way down to the root. Looking up, saw Viggo, eyes closed begin to slide the sucker in and out of his mouth; grinning around his mouthful, Sean did the same. The resulting muffled whimper made him grin.  
Viggo's sucking got more and more uncoordinated the closer he came, and Sean continued to mimic him...with more coordination, of course. Deep plunges to the root, small tight laps at the head, a twirling sucking movement up and down... and then Sean took his own initiative and slid his hand down to cup and gently roll Viggo's balls in one hand, while sucking and twisting all the way down and slightly back up. Viggo groaned, stiffened, and came. Sean swallowed everything, except for one or two drops... and those he licked off his lips like a cat, staring at Viggo the whole time.  
Slowly and gently releasing Viggo's softening cock from his mouth, Sean sat back on his heels and grinned. "I bet yours doesn't have a cream filling, does it?"  
After a moment to get his breath back, Viggo bit down on the sucker--and found it most certainly did, when the filling spurted out the side--and onto his cheek.  
Sean laughed so hard he nearly fell over--but then, he was kind enough to help Viggo clean himself up, lapping at the vanilla cream on his face, which led to licking the rest of the chocolate lollipop clean, which led to long, deep, chocolate-and-Viggo flavored kisses.  
Later, when they were once again on the couch, and Viggo was chewing on the end of a pen, Sean remembered the UPS box. "Viggo, how many of those things did you *buy*?"  
"Don't worry, Sean," Viggo smirked. "I've saved you some."  



End file.
